Semiconductor devices, circuits, or dies are commonly tested before mass production. In general, a semiconductor device is mounted on a circuit board before it can be tested. In order to mount a semiconductor device on a circuit board, a stencil fabrication process and a surface-mount technology (SMT) can be used. Stencil fabrication is a process of depositing solder paste on printed circuit boards (PCBs) to establish electrical connections. SMT is a method used for producing electronic circuits in which electronic components are mounted or placed directly onto surfaces of PCBs. Each of the stencil fabrication and SMT processes typically takes weeks to complete, and thus prolongs the overall time required before the test procedures for a semiconductor device can start.